


Not to me

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you say "I love you""Not to me."





	

“Danvers? Babe, you gotta come here!” Maggie shouts from her spot lounging on their sofa before chuckling quietly to herself as she hears a loud bang followed by muffled curses. Less than a minute later Alex is hobbling into their living room, chin covered in forgotten toothpaste.

And Maggie swears she’s never seen a sight more beautiful.

“What’s wrong Maggie? Are you bleeding? Cramping? Should I call the doctor?” Alex’s rapid questioning is punctured by her hands darting across Maggie’s body, in search of a non-existent injury.

“Alex! Babe, she’s _kicking_. And I think you’ll be able to feel her now.” Maggie watches Alex’s forgotten toothbrush clatter to the ground, watches as Alex sinks to her knees right in front of her, before glancing once more at her wife’s face.

The look of pure love and _awe_ she finds dancing across Alex’s features takes her breath away.

“Really?” Alex breaths out and if Maggie hadn’t have been leaning so far towards Alex she was sure she wouldn’t have heard her.

“Really.” Maggie reaches for Alex’s hands and places them gently over her rapidly growing bump, places them where she had last felt their daughters’ feet kick out.

Maggie’s pregnancy had been far from easy, excessive morning sickness had seen her in and out of the hospital for the first four months but it had been worth it. Every drip, every hospital stay, every meal lost had been completely worth watching Alex’s eyes fill with unshed tears as she felt their little girl move for the first time.

“Wow!” Alex whispers before leaning forward and placing butterfly kisses where her hands had once been. “I love you, little one.”

Alex pulls back slightly only to cup the back of Maggie’s neck to draw her into a breathtakingly beautiful kiss. “And I love you, Mags.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)


End file.
